blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ivystone
About Anthracite= Fursona Ivystone is a smoke-and-white tabby with golden-hazel eyes. Ivystone currently identifies as non-binary, or for short, is an enby. They go by they/them pronouns and the nicknames Ivyne and Anthra. Personality Ivystone would describe themself as a laid-back, stubborn, cautious, and kind (they like to think so) person. May seem serious or intimidating at first but actually a kind of nice and chill person once you get to know them! Ivystone is always up for a debate, whether it be about Warriors, Wings of Fire, Pokemon, etc! Just consult them about Ivypool and you're in for a treat. :P (Unless you love/like Ivypool. Then you're in for a nightmare. :P ) They're also a giant Miitopia/Dragon Quest nerd, ask and you shall be bombarded with millions of reasons why they're the best. Even though the fandoms are dead On the Blog You can find Ivystone almost everywhere on the blog. They are constantly giving out secret pages on the Role Playing Discussion page because they found over 50+ of them on the blog and has even been called the "Secret Page King" on one occasion. They love to roleplay on the blog and practically anywhere, and tries his best to enter in fanart/fanfic contests whenever they finds the time. Nowadays, Ivystone isn't very active and only comes onto the blog for the roleplays, however they are trying to be more active. Their first comment was on September 18, 2018 at 6:21 am on the River of Fire spoiler page. They currently are in the roleplays called Rite of Passage (Ivyne), Honor (Moon), RiverClan RP (Cedar), Planes of Arisma (Maple), Rain Reign (Ivyne), and Elegy (Ivyne). These roleplays are only on the blog, however, as they are in other roleplays on outside places. How I got into Warriors I was in 4th grade and it was library time for my class. My new friend named Pantherkit/paw asked me "WHERE ARE THE WARRIORS BOOKS" and I was just like...???? And then we found them and I got the second book because they didn't have the first book of the original series and Pantherkit/paw got the third. We were both hooked on the series and eventually started our own Clan called MoonClan. She was the leader Pantherstar and I was her deputy Foxpelt. We eventually got four other people to join. Sadly I moved to another school that was evil and we couldn't continue our Clan. Later in 5th grade me and my new friend Icekit/paw made a Warriors story called "Warriors Story" and sent it to Pantherkit/paw so we could all write it together. Sadly Icekit/paw moved after 5th grade. Currently I'm rewriting the story as a gift to them. If Pantherpaw and Icepaw ever see this, I just wanted to say that you both were awesome friends and thanks for being the lights in my life during those days. <3333 How I found BlogClan I was stalking the Warrior Wiki like every normal Warriors fan and I saw the sources of the next book title, River of Fire. It had said Kate's Blog, so I decided to click on the link. To my surprise, BlogClan WASN'T blocked on my chromebook and so began the 1 year that I stalked BlogClan. :P I began looking at the Tigerheart's Shadow and Darkest Night spoiler pages, and almost immediately I hated VioletxTree (how ironic; I love it now) and despised Tigerheart's Shadow (one of my favourite SEs). I joined in September of 2018. |-| Favorite Songs= Favorite Songs Because I love music a lot :P Tourner Dans Le Vide - Indila Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds Why - Lily Allen La Primavera - Faketype Haven't You Noticed (I'm A Star) - Steven Universe Echo - Gumi / Crusher-P Wildfire - Gumi / Circrush Serendipity Suite (More specifically, Sol-La Viola and Oasis For Basses) - Richard Meyer Dragonhunter - Richard Meyer Toccatina - William Hofeldt Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds Bad Apple - Touhou Fantasia on a Theme from Thailand - Richard Meyer Night Shift - Richard Meyer Nightrider - Richard Meyer iNSaNiTY - Vocaloid Copycat - Circus-P Literally the entirety of The Evillious Chronicles (by Akuno-P) Wolf In Sheep's Clothing - Set It Off Lullaby For a Princess - ponyphonic King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men Family of Me - Ben Folds Peace and Love (On the Planet Earth) - Steven Universe The Crayon Song Gets Ruined - Studio C Change the Formality (Infected Mushroom?) |-| BlogClan Related Etc= Trailing Stars Ivystone appeared in Trailing Stars chapter 24. They were ordered by Copperclaw to guard the left side of the warriors' den when releasing the badger. Articles on BlogClan Currently I have eight written and published articles on BlogClan. In order of newest to oldest: Defending Hated Names in Warriors Mousewhisker x Minnowtail: Why I don't like it Jagged Peak x Rainswept Flower: Why I despise it Splitting Spiels: An Analysis of Warriors Through Songs/Stories Ivystone/Marrowfrost's Favorite Warriors Characters Ivystone/Marrowfrost's Least Favorite Characters in Warriors (Ah, my most popular and controversial article- 40 comments as of August 2019, including the fact that it exploded in 1-2 days.) Mediators & TreeXVioletshine Dovewing: The True Prophecy Cat? |-| OCs= A Few Characters of Mine Here's a few OCs you might see in me use in roleplays: Violet Haynes - Violet - Violetnight (Lesbian) Twyla Haynes - Twyla - Thrifthawk or Tansychaser (Polyamorous polysexual) Hazel Rowe - Hazel - Hazelmint or Hazel Gust (Pansexual demigirl (she/them)) Prince Spirit(mask) Itachi Brooks - Spirit - Spiritmask or Spirit (Pansexual trans guy) Holly Crowe - Holly - Hollytooth (Polysexual demigirl/demiboy) Jayson Rineheeart - Jayson - Jaysnarl (Pansexual) Ivy Thornhill - Ivy - Ivyswoop (Bisexual) Ivystone - Current Fursona - Ivyne (Non-binary lesbian) Hazelholly - Old fursona - Hazy (Ftm transgender pansexual) Marrowfrost - Old fursona - Marrow (Cisgender asexual biromantic) |-| Fandoms & Roleplays= Ivyne's Fandoms I'm in the following fandoms: Dragon Quest, Miitopia, and Camp Camp. I am technically part of the Warriors and Wings of Fire fandoms, but I dropped out of participating in it due to the toxic backlash I've gotten in the past months for disliking characters like Ivypool and Winter and constantly being called stupid by other people in the fandom just for disliking Rainswept Flower x Jagged Peak and/or Minnowtail x Mousewhisker, or most of the canon ships in WoF. So no, I don't like considering myself really part of the fandom. My favorite characters include Gabo/Ruff (DQ), Hazel Levesque (HOO), Ex-Dark Lord (Miitopia), and Peter (Divergent). I have no favorite characters for Camp Camp because I love almost all of them. :P Roleplays I've actually ran a few roleplays myself, with some of them being: Hollowed Stars, being ran on both WCRP (dead) and on my FFN forum, SongClan (partially alive). Warriors Whisplow Blight, being ran on only BlogClan with its own wiki only because I know that I'd forget important character information (partially dead/alive). Warriors + Dragon Quest (I plan on potentially reviving it on the wiki only, though) Rite of Passage, being ran only on BlogClan, maybe WCRP in the future. (Partially dead/alive). Wings of Fire Miitopia Roleplay, being ran only on BlogClan due to lack of interest on other platforms. (Partially dead/alive) Miitopia PhantomClan, basically a Clan roleplay with superpowered kitties because why not (Alive) Warriors Elegy, basically a roleplay based on DQVII but with its own original elements. Also, you can play as almost any fantasy creature that you want (example: I have a hippogriff character named Delta). (Alive) Originalish Here's a few of the roleplays I've been in myself, but haven't created, but roleplays that I really recommend trying out for yourself: Hopeful Futures - Ran by Maple (Mapledrift) on BlogClan Sophia's Vengeance / Tests II - Ran by Maple (Mapledrift) on BlogClan Dragon Quest VI Roleplay - Ran by The Broken Mask on FFN, a DQ Roleplay forum Dragon Quest IX Roleplay - Ran by The Broken Mask on FFN, a DQ Roleplay forum GladeClan: Infection - Ran by Phillip the Swift Toaster on FFN, GladeClan forum Divisions Roleplay - Ran by the mods of the TorrentClan forum on FFN Honor - Ran by Moon (Moonbreeze) on BlogClan Planes of Arisma - Ran by Maple (Mapledrift) More to be added... |-| Friends & Page Vandalism= Friends! Feel free to add yourself if you consider yourself a friend of mine! Blog Friends Snowpuff Crystie Shadow Sandpaw Rosepaw/song Bluebellpaw Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) Ravenpaw/mist Maplepaw (Mapledrift who is too lazy to link her name) Pastelpaw Cheetah Violetpaw (Viola) GUEEEESSSSS WHOOOOOO (it's Navy. Rip me and my anticlimacticness that even a word? My computer doesn't think so.) pastyyyyyy Moonpaw/stripe/Moons Irl Friends Sparkbounce - Ginger tabby molly with blue-gray eyes Petalflight - Small dilute cream and blue-gray tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes Icegaze - Spiky-furred black and white tuxedo molly with icy-copper eyes Honeycrash (Posted as Anime07) - Golden tabby molly with white splotch of chest fur and copper eyes Creamswirl - Cream and white mottled molly with green eyes Robinchirp - Energetic brown molly with ginger chest fur and orange-amber eyes Wolfdusk - Dusky gray tabby molly with yellow eyes Violetpaw (Yes she counts as she's my sister) The vandalism of my page Feel free to leave something (nice!) about me! *Note; don't take anything personal if I edit the lovely vandalism of my page that you left, I only edit the pronouns to make it feel more comfortable for myself (this includes the grammar so it looks grammatically correct oof.)* "They drew my character, Snowpuff! They are an amazing artist and person despite the fact that I love Ivypool. I love Dovewing too, so don't kill me, Holly!" - Plipplop (Snowpuff) "Hazel is kind, funny, and a creative writor! I love how they always make me on the edge, literally.- Flighty! <3 "Hazy is one of the bravest people on BlogClan, they are really cool to talk to and I love roleplaying with them ! They are always there to talk to and is really, really good at discussing their opinions (seriously they convinced me mediators were a good idea and I wrote a whole article on why they weren’t ! ) - Maple "Hazy writes really good articles!!! And finally, someone else who likes Dovewing, Rowanstar, and Berry x Poppy! They're also a great artist." - Raven Hazy is great apart from the fact that they don't like Ivypool, but you made me not hate Dovewing along with Moonkitti so good job I guess 10/10, 5 stars, would eat again-WAIT WHAT?! - A not entirely sane Navy "Hazy is amazing, a great artist, writes great articles, and is a very fun person to be friends with! They're awesome" ~ maybe it's Shadow, maybe not |-| Quotes= Quotes from actual people Just some quotes that anybody can put here. I removed the ships section because why not? "Violetpaw: |:c Me: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN Violetpaw: VOLCANOS Me: Rainforest Cafe?" - A conversation between me and my sister Violetpaw on our Google hangouts chat. "apple" (Ivystone) - A causal day of me spamming on the TorrentClan forum. (APPLEAPPLEAPPLE-) "bad grmmmer is excused herr. not like Songclan ugh (My Warriors forum :P)" (Ivystone) - On my Miitopia forum on FFN "IVYPOOL SUUUUUUCKKSSS DOVEWING IS AWESOME" (Ivystone) - My mood 99.9999% of the time "Do you know how tempting it was to name you Duckkit though?" (Ivystone) - Me to Midnight Umbreon the Great during her ceremony on SongClan "Carpetpaw: Tap left to attack Me: YOU LET ME DIE Strawberrykit: I'm playing next time. Carpetpaw: ??? Look at the instructions at surviv. io Me: I didn't read them Carpetpaw: ... Me: BECAUSE WHO HAS THE TIME FOR THAT IT'S WAR Carpetpaw: ...������" - Me and my cousins after a game of surviv. io "Lomade." -Cottonkit, who started the reign of lomade when she misspelled the word lemonade. "uSE thY lIMBs tO uNMotIOn" Quotes from my fandoms And now, for some quotes from my favourite fandoms: |-| Trivia= Various Trivia * Plays the violin in orchestra * Does animation * In 9th grade, a freshman * Has a friend named Honeypaw/Anime07 on BlogClan (it's a matter of getting her to be more active) * Misses Rain :( * Real life friends are Sparkpaw(bounce), Petalpaw(flight), Icepaw(gaze), Honeypaw(cloud), Creampaw(swirl), and Robinpaw(chirp). * My sisters are Violetpaw(holly) and Cottonkit(flower). Middy is on BlogClan and Cotto might join. * I have two cousins, one named Strawberrykit(patch) and the other Carpetpaw(fuzz). Their other names are Strawberry King and Carpet King respectively. * Has written 4 published articles on BlogClan so far. * Honeypaw/Anime07 understands my hatred of Ivypool thank GOODNESS * Likes to roleplay! * Is willing to write a collab story with anyone * Roleplays on WCRP not obvious at all * I skipped High Honors Geometry just to retake Algebra because 1. I want to feel smarter than everyone else in my class and 2. I just want an easy A * I have a Wattpad, FFN, and an AO3 account under the name of Marrowfrost * I have a deviantart under the name of Marrowfrost * I have an art blog but I only post on it so I can upload the pictures to my sta.sh or something like that * I'm writing an original novel called The Phantom Calling, and I'm starting other fiction works called Hegira (Sci-fi/fantasy), Abyssal Ichor (Fantasy), Vanishing Stars (Sci-fi), and Whispering Dawn (Fantasy). * When I'm bored at lunch I sometimes play Miitopia, Dragon Quest, or Tomodachi Life on my 2ds * I am questioning what I am so please only use they/them pronouns * I used to think that "<3" was a fart, not a heart or a face * I once googled "what is the scientific term for cat loafing" (there was no scientific term and now I am disappoint) * I am thinking of changing my BlogClan name to something else (Which I ended up doing) * It's been mentioned by Navy that it's ironic that Ivydust was one of my chosen names because I hate Ivypool. Same applies since I chose the name Ivystone but in my defense I like being ironic and the name is after two precious OCs of mine * I currently identify as non-binary lesbian * I am currently in a GSA (Gender & Sexuality Alliance) club at my school. |-| Fanfics= Fan Fictions Here's some of the fanfictions I've been working on lately: Embere ~ A POT and OOTS AU (Warriors, on hiatus) [https://blogclan-2.fandom.com/wiki/I_Can_Love I Can Love (One-shot)] (Warriors) Wħeи тħe Ašħeи Cυятαıиš Fαłł - OC Clan Story (Warriors, on hiatus) Upon Hazel Wings (Warriors) Storm Surge (Sort of. It's a Warriors crossover with Dragon Quest involving Rushpaw of RiverClan and Monster Scouts :P) Violetsbane (Miitopia, been working on it for over a year now and earliest chapters are being completely rewritten) Crescent of the Inferno (PJO+HOO, taking a brief hiatus to work on other things) Bygone Blood (Crossover between PJO/HOO and Camp Camp, taking a hiatus) Codename: Brooks (DQ5 fic) Gray Skies (DQ9 fic starring Yeong, Fuzz, Aeroki, and Wint with a side of some angsty Aerointer/Wintoki content) Hunting Season (Miitopia fanfic full of fluff and angst with a side of horror) A Veiled Oasis (Warriors fanfic, a romance/mystery story starring Fjordfeather and Dingopaw. Made solely because I was disappointed that I haven't seen as many Warriors fanfics focusing on romance with LGBT+ couples/characters as the main protags. |-| Gallery and Credits= Gallery Oof ask me if you want to add a picture to the gallery it's some coding I did to make the gallery ~magical~ Lomade37.png mousewhiskeremberepic.png Lomade1.png Violetivy2.png Hazelhollypicture.png Bluebellbyhazy.png A1dba4507beccbe.png Spiritmask-by-Maple.jpeg Catblinking.gif Hazelwing.png Susanocatver.png Hazelholly.png hazelhollylgbtqpride.png Hazy.png|By Crystie The bootiful Snowpuff (Oc).png|You drew this! Rushpaw-pixilart.png|Anthra's Rushpaw Design Holly-(hivewing-oc,-redone)-pixilart.png|By Anthracite ajisai-dragonsona.png|Ajisai (Dragonsona) by Anthracite florea.png|Libellule (OC) by Anthracite Coding done by the wonderful Crystie :D Tweaking to the code (such as colors and border radius) done by Anthracite. Category:Warrior Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Non-binary